Is she a Salvatore or Mikaelson
by KLF Salvatore Mikaelson
Summary: It takes places after new moon and it's out of place in vampire diaries. Isabella Salvatore returns to her home town to help the gang and gain more allies. Will Isabella fall in love with a certain Gilbert and vice verse. First Fanfic don't criticize to bad. Review please
1. Isabella Salvatore

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

"You... don't... want me?" I struggled out in a whisper

"No." Said Edward

"Well, that changes things!" I whisper out quietly

"Edward if you leave now I will try to forget about you and move on." I say with fake tears coming down my face.

He hesitates at first then runs away leaving me alone in the woods. I scream out bastard as uproot a few trees in anger. You're probably wondering how a human can do that. Well, I'm not human I'm a vampire not like those sissy Cullen's though.

Let me start from the beginning my name is Isabella Bianca Salvatore. I was born in September 13, 1842 in Mystic Falls, Virginia. I have two half brothers Damon Salvatore ,oldest brother, and Stefan Salvatore ,younger brother but they don't know that. My real father is Niklaus Mikaelson, the original hybrid, he doesn't know about me. I was born half vampire half werewolf and half human but im not half human anymore on my 19 birthday I stopped aging and gained powers of a witch from my grandmother Esther ,the original witch. She explained who and what I was and who my father was. But anyway as I was saying I am a traditional vampire that burns in the sun, vervain weakens me, and stake to the heart kills me.

I come out of my musing as I hear my name being called. "BELLA! Someone yells in the distance"

"How long have I been out here," I think to myself. I walk to the shape shifter who is calling my name and look pretend to faint before I get there. He runs to me calling my name as he picks me up carrying me to my house.

I fall asleep in his arms eventually.

***hours later***

I wake up in my bed and the sun is shining on my face. I get up and go downstairs making breakfast for me. I eat then go back upstairs and blur around my room packing everything. I get me clothes and go take a shower in the bathroom.

I come out wearing black skinny jeans, a black and blue corset top, black heels. I go grab my black leather jacket and load everything into my truck. I cast a spell for everybody in forks to forget me. I get in my truck and take off the wig to reveal my blond hair with natural black streaks and then my contacts to reveal electric blue eyes. I drive away and ditch the truck somewhere along the way setting it on fire.

I run to the nearest dealership and walk up to a salesman swaying my hips. He smiles at me and ask do I know what im looking for.

"Umm.. I want a Maserati GTS in black." I say smiling innocently

"Ok right this way," he say trying to purr out seductively.

Once in his office I feed from him then compel him to forget and give me the car for free. He gives me the keys and I leave happily.

**Mystic Falls**

I sped thru the streets of Mystic Falls. I park my car behind the Salvatore Boarding House then go up to my room and clean it up. A while later Damon, Stefan, and some friends arrive.


	2. Explanations

**Chapter 2**

_**DPOV**_

We were coming from Mystic Grill. When I pull up at home along with Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, and Alaric were going in the house to discuss Mason Lockwood.

"Stop Damon." Says Stefan

"What Stefan I haven't done anything," I say irritated

" No Damon, someone is in the house," says Stefan

" Who is stupid enough to go in a vampires house?" I ask only to hear a feminine giggle come from inside " Elena have you invited anybody in the house because there is a vampire in there?" I ask Elena a little pissed.

"No" say Elena

"Well lets go figure out how a vampire got in our house if you didn't invite them in." I say and walk through the door with everybody behind me.

"Hello, Ms. Vampire come on out and talk" I say looking irritated. Something then blurs to me and pushes me across the room into a bookshelf.

" Aww come on Stefan throws better than that." I say smirking. I am then thrown into a statue and Stefan flies across the room hitting the book shelf.

"Ok, that was better but why are you attacking me and Stefan" I smirk. The girl blurs to me and Stefan and throws us in the sun burning us..

"Ughhh" me and Stefan groan in pain. Me and Stefan run and sit on the couch.

" Ok I give, give us our ring back' I say

" Ok, What's the magic word." a girl I thought I would never see again walks out wearing Stefan and mines ring. It's our sister Isabella.

" Please sorella, I'm sorry for what I did please forgive me." I say with tears in my eyes. Everybody around me looks at me shocked except Stefan. She walks down and says I forgive fratello.

Stefan gets up and hugs Bella and saying sorry.

"Who the hell is this?" shrieks Elena and Caroline together. "She throws y'all around and burns y'all in the sun and you're the ones who are sorry," Elena continues ranting " and how the hell did she get in here? I didn't invite her in."

Bella turns around and says SHUT UP ELENA!  
"How do you put up with Elena when she looks just like Katherine?" Bella ask me and Stefan "Why did you not tell them about the Isabella Salvatore, either?"

"Who is Isabella Salvatore?" everyone asks directed at me and Stefan.

_**SPOV**_

"She is mines and Damon's sister" I say looking at Bella

"Well, what happened to her?" asks Jeremy

"That's her" I say pointing at Isabella

Isabella is sitting back smirking on the couch talking to Damon like old times. She looks up at Jeremy and winks. He blushes a little and looks down.

"Bella, who turned you and why have you just found us?" I ask curiously

"Story time" she yells. Everybody sits down ready to listen

"First off I'm Damon and Stefan's half sister same mother different father. She had and affair and I was born but mother made father think I was his. So me and Damon had our fun together until Stefan was born and mother died. He somehow found out about the affair and hated me for it and he would beat me so Damon and Stefan were always around to protect me it stop. But when Katherine Pierce came to town they started to hang around me less and less and the beating started back every night. Then when the night they rounded up all the vampires I was there watching in the woods as they took her away I even did a happy dance. I watch as Damon and Stefan tried to save her and I watch them get shot by father and die. I ran away that night crying I laid in the forest and went to sleep till morning. I woke up and went home hoping it was all a dream when I got home father was bleeding and sitting at his desk talking to his self saying how could they be vampires and why didn't Stefan kill me. I walk in and still crying a little and the blood was to much for me I attack draining the remaining of his blood. I ran away from Mystic Falls but that night as I was walking through a nearby town I passed out . My grandmother explained who my father was, what I was, and that she was going to give me her power so I would be a witch as well." She finish smirking at us

I go to say something but the door burst open and in walks….


	3. Lexi

**Chapter 3**

_**SPOV**_

"Lexi," I whisper out in disbelief

"Hey Stefan, What's up" She says like nothing happened.

"Lexi, How are you alive? I thought Damon killed you." I say the latter part quietly

"Well, I don't know. I woke up three days ago in a abandon cabin, a cooler of blood bags next to me, and with a new lapis lazuli necklace." said a grateful Lexi

I hug Lexi tightly spinning her around. I put her down and was about to introduce her to Bella.

"Hey, Where's Bella?" I ask looking around

_**BPOV**_

I leave the house quickly when Lexi walks in. I stop at the old Lockwood ruins and pull out my phone calling my witchy sister

_Ringing, ringing_ ( **BELLA,** _witchy sister_)

**HEY, LEXI IS HERE**

_Good now find a way to keep her hidden from Katherine. She is watching the gang she doesn't know about you yet thou_

**THE LAPIS LAZULI I GAVE HER HAS A PROTECTION SPELL ON IT TOO SHE CANT BE FOUND AS LONG AS SHE HAS IT SO SHE IS GOOD.**

_Ok bye sis I will see you on Tyler's first transformation, love you_

**OK BYE LOVE YOU 2**

(end call)

_**(A/N: What does Bella have to do with Lexi, Who was she talking to, and what does that girl have to do with Tyler)**_

I turn and run away just as Mason arrives. I walk in the house to find Stefan and Elena hugged up on the loveseat. Caroline and Damon on the other. Lexi, Bonnie, and Jeremy on the couch talking about Mason Lockwood.

"So does anybody have any idea what Mason Lockwood is" asked a irritated Damon

"What facts do we have on him besides his strange eyes and strength to match a vampire?" asked history teacher/ vampire hunter.  
_**(A/N: Remember Bella unlocked her gene the night she drained her father. So she knows what Mason is.)**_

"He has a temper and it runs in the family." says Damon smirking

Jeremy looks up and sees me first so I wink at him and blow him a kiss. I look him up and down smirking then walk in the room.

"Hello, everybody I'm back" I say cheerfully. I walk over and sit on Damon's lap.

"So I see our favorite bitch is back in town guys." I say sarcastically

" When did you see her?" Asked Elena

"Where did you see her?" Asked Damon

"What was she doing?" Asked Stefan

"On the way back here I say her going into Mystic Grill." I say answering answering all there questions.

_**?POV**_

"She's back. She's back. She's back. She's back. She's back. She's back. She's back." that's all I repeated in my head when I saw her.


	4. B&J

**Chapter 4**

_**JPOV**_

I left the boarding house thinking about Bella. Damn that girl is sexy. I walk up to my room and Bella is laying on my bed looking through my sketch pad.

"Hey, why are you here Bella." I ask smiling like I won the lottery.

"I just wanted to see me boyfriend Jeremy." she says walking over to me smirking. She kiss me wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrap my arms around her waist kissing her back smiling. I wrap her legs around my waist and carry her over to my bed, I lay her on the be with me on top of her.

She takes my shirt off and throw it on the floor and I throw hers next to mines. I kiss down to her neck sucking a little receiving a little moan. I chuckle and kiss down to her cleavage.  
_**(A/N: I don't do lemons if you want one. Write one send it to me and I'll include it next time)**_

*****time skip*****

I woke up the next morning smiling. I kissed the back of Bella's neck and eased out of bed to take a shower.

_**BPOV**_

I woke up to Jeremy kissing the back of my neck. When he went he got out of bed to take a shower I got up and sat on the sank waiting for him to finish.

When he step get ready to step out I stepped in kissing him.

"Good Morning" I say pushing him on out so I could shower. He walks outs smirking to get dressed. I finish my shower turn the water off and go in Jeremy's room and put on the clothes I left here.

I put on a purple and black corset top, black ripped skinny jeans, and spiked purple heels. Jeremy watched me the whole time I was getting dressed licking his lips.

"Jeremy, when are you going to tell Elena that you guys are adopted." I ask him grabbing my leather jacket.

"Soon…I promise." he says and sits on the bed. I kiss him on the cheek and run out the window towards the boarding house. I hopped in thru my window and walked downstairs smirking when I see Lexi and Damon making out on the couch. I pull my phone out and take a picture.

"Hey guys I hope I'm not interrupting anything." I say smirking. They jump apart glaring at me. I leave the house laughing and drive to the Grill laughing.


	5. WTF is happening

**Chapter 5**

**_JPOV_**

After Bella left I sat back on the bed thinking about how I'm going too tell her that we are both adopted. She knows she is adopted but how am I going to tell her Isobel is my mother but John isn't my father it is Mayor Lockwood. Then I have to tell Tyler I'm his brother and he doesn't even like me. This is going to be hard. I am pulled out of thoughts by aunt Jenna calling me.

"Jeremy, breakfast get down here." yelled aunt Jenna from downstairs. I got up and went downstairs.

* * *

**NOBODY**

_*****time skip*** Damon torturing Mason**_

Mason is chained to the chair. Damon is heating up an iron bar in the chimney. Mason is screaming. Damon looks at him

"Someone's feisty" says Damon smirking. Damon goes toward Mason. Mason can't stop moving. He fell on the floor with the chair.

"What?!" asked mason confused. Damon puts the iron bar into Mason's chest. Mason screams.

"You can hurt, good to know. I was afraid you'd gone be some beast mess with some with no affinity for pain." Damon laughs but stops when he looks at the wound and sees it healing.

"Oh, you heal quickly. Not good. I guess I'll just have to keep an applying pain." says a over excited Damon

_***** skip to where he rips his heart out*****_

Damon smirks saying, "You now, when I look at you I see myself, less dashing and less intelligent version"

"I love her" replied Mason

"Oh, I know! I've been where you are but Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her" Damon says as he rips Mason's heart out literally.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

I walk in and see Mason dead and scream falling to my knees. Damon runs up to me.

"What's wrong, Bella" asked Damon looking worried

"You killed him, You killed him" I repeat over again " You promised me you wouldn't kill anybody in Mystic Falls Damon." I shout at him. Lexi walks in and rushes to me asking what's wrong I point to Masons' dead body. I get up run out the house and get in my car crying. Lexi comes out a while later after screaming at Damon.

"Lets go somewhere" she says smiling sadly at me

" Where" I ask through the sobs

"Anywhere" She says smiling. I scoot over and let her drive.

_**JPOV**_

_*****time skip*** Masquerade Ball**_

Damon stakes Katherine in the back. At the same time Elena screams. She's hurt like Katherine. Stefan rushes over Katherine and drive the stake through her arm. Elena screams, she's hurt too.

(Elena is with Jeremy and Bonnie)

"What's going on?" I ask Bonnie worried.

"Jeremy, it's Katherine. She's linked to Katherine, get them to stop! Now!" answers Bonnie gravely. I rush upstairs just as there about to stake Katherine in the heart.

"STOP, you're hurting Elena!" I yell out. Damn I wish Bella was here I think to myself. And rush back downstairs to check on Elena.

_**CPOV**_

I go in Major Lockwood office where I see Matt and Tyler fighting.

"Stop guys" I say putting myself between them. I push Matt to the floor but he gets up and rushes back over to Tyler. I grab him but he struggles saying let me go. I push him back again and knock him unconscious.

"Matt" I hold him calling his name over and over again. I notice Sarah pick a letter opener and walks up behind Tyler.

"Look out Tyler" I scream out but she stabs him in the shoulder. He pushes her away and she hits her head on the desk killing her before she hit's the floor. Tyler tries to wake her up hoping she is just unconscious because he doesn't want the curse. Tyler then grabs his head and screams.

"Tyler? Tyler? Tyler, what's happening? I ask worrying inching closer

"Get away" screams Tyler

"What's happening" I ask as I stop and stare at him. He holds his head up and his eyes are glowing a strange orange and yellowish color.

_**DPOV**_

"Damn it! Where is that witch?" I ask getting irritated by Katherine wanting to stake her

"Want to play charades" she ask smirking. Isabella then walks in.

"Sure Katherine lets play" Isabella says smirking wearing a tight black dress and gold heels with a gold mask.

"How the hell are you alive I snapped your neck in the forest while you where sleeping in 1864" says Katherine shocked

"You killed my sister you selfish bitch" Stefan and me scream together

"Well I was born half vampire when I was born so vampire blood is always in my system and you activated the vampire gene that night but I had already stopped aging 5 years before" Isabella explains beating Katherine at her own game. Bella then holds up the moonstone showing it to Katherine.

"is this what you want Katherine" taunts Bella. Katherine tries to take the moonstone thinking she is stronger than Bella. Mason walks in and takes the moonstone from Bella.

"WHERE THE FUCK DID HE COME FROM, I KILLED HIM" I scream. Katherine smirks and ask mason for the moonstone. Mason shocks us all when veins pop up under his glowing amber eyes and he bares his fangs at Katherine. Isabella then walks over and kisses his cheek smirking. Katherine backs away in fear.

"WTF" me and Stefan say in unison


	6. Changes

**Chapter 6**

**_MPOV_**

"I love her" I replied to something Damon said still coughing up blood

"Oh, I know! I've been where you are but Katherine will only rip your heart out. Let me do it for her" Damon says as he plunges his hand in my chest wrapping it around my heart. I scream in a blood curdling scream as I fall into darkness.

I wake up in the middle of a field gasping for air. I look around and see to vampires looking at me. A blonde with black streaks in her hair walks over to me smirking. Damn she's fine I think to myself.

"Finally you're awake we have been waiting for 2 days." she exclaims happily.

"Where am I, what happen to me because I could have swore Damon killed me" I ask confused

"Well, you're in Forks, Washington and my brother did kill you but I brought you back and before you say that is impossible I'm going to tell you a story." she says looking at me. She told me everything about herself until now.

"wow" was all I could say as I sat there amazed at her.

" Now mason, do you want to join me and help me" she asks smiling

"Yes!" I say nodding. She then gets up and walks over to me biting into her wrist holding it to my mouth so I could drink. I drank it down in big gulps then pull back as she snaps my neck.

* * *

_**BPOV**_

"I blur out of the field and to Lauren Mallory house and knock on the door. I will them to remember me as Mrs. Mallory opens the door inviting me in. I smirk as I walk thru the door and ask is Lauren home. She says yes and tells me where her room is and I walk up stairs into her room and she is having sex with Mike and Tyler. I then sound proof her room and scream eww.

They jump apart scrambling to put there clothes on but Lauren stays on the bed.

"What do you want Swan" she sneers at me. Mike and Tyler go to climb out the window but the windows close and want open.

"All of you" I say then blur to Lauren compelling her to take a shower and get dressed. I then go to Tyler and Mike and compel them to go home and take a shower, get dressed and meet me at the school parking lot.

Lauren comes out dressed I smirk at her then blur around packing up her stuff. I throw it all in a pile then send it to a homeless shelter. She want be needing all of that. I walk over to her and grab her blurring out the window making her parents forget about us meaning she was erased from every picture. I run to the clearing and see Mason is just waking up.

"Don't kill her" I say biting into her neck and her to him. He latches onto her neck savoring the taste when she starts to look weak he lets her go smirking. He looks up amber eyes glowing with veins under his eyes and fangs licking his lips.

"Lets go guys and Mason grab her I'm saving her for Tyler" I say walking away

"WHAT TYLER CANT TURN" Mason screams

"Its his future no matter what and besides he is going to turn tonight at the ball anyway" I say running to the Cullen's house and stole Edwards Aston Martin that he left and gave the keys to Mason he hops in and puts Lauren in the passenger seat while Lexi gets in Carlisle's Mercedes and I hop in my Maserati driving to the school with them following to get Mike and Tyler. Then we sped to Mystic Falls.

* * *

**_***In Mystic Falls***_**

**_JPOV_**

I ran away from Elena blind with rage then I heard Bella upstairs and ran to her. She was with trying to get the stone from a witch. I walk up behind her and snapped her neck taking the stone throwing it to Bella.

"Jeremy" she screams as I fall to my knees and holding my head screaming. I look up and everybody gasps in shock at my glowing amber eyes except Bella. She smiles and gives me her wrist. I bit in her wrist taking 2 big swallows of blood. Damon screams no and knocks me across the room Mason catches me smirking and snaps my neck. I fade into darkness smiling.


	7. Vampires, Werewolves, and Witches oh my

**Chapter 7**

**?POV**

I walk in the Lockwood Mansion wearing a gold dress, black heels, and a black mask with gold beads. My natural black hair with blonde streaks flowing behind me as I walk up the stairs. I hear they are about to take Katherine to the tombs so I walk in smirking.

"Hello, Isabella did you miss me" I ask smirking. I blur away to find Tyler so I can talk to him.

* * *

**BPOV**

"No" Damon screams as he throws Jeremy halfway across the room. I hear the faint sound of his neck snapping and run to him holding his head to my chest. I glare at Damon as he yells at me.

"Bella, a werewolf bite is dangerous to us and you were just bite by one," he exclaims mad. "What are we going to do a bite from a wolf can't be cured and why the fuck did you let him bite you.

"I begin to laugh at him and say "I'm fine werewolf bites don't effect me" I smirk as I tell Mason to carry Jeremy. I knock Katherine out and tell Damon to carry her to the tomb under the church and leave her there.

I go to go downstairs but in walks my twin sister Samantha.

"Hello, Isabella did you miss me?" she ask smirking then disappear to find Tyler I guess. A smile spreads across my face as we leave the Mansion through the window. Damon heads towards the tomb with Katherine. Stefan, Mason, and me head to the Boarding house. We arrive at the boarding house and go in to find the three humans sleep on the floor.

"Mason put Jeremy on the couch and Stefan wake the blond boy" I say going upstairs to change my clothes. I change into a pair of black short shorts, a blood red tank top and put a my house shoes. I go wake up Lexi and we go downstairs quietly.

I hear Stefan and Damon arguing about Jeremy and Mason is sitting down smirking.

( **Stefan**, _Damon_, _**Mason**_)

**How are we going to tell Elena and Bella that Jeremy is dead permanently.**

_Why did he choose not to wear that ring tonight?_

**Well it wouldn't have worked anyway did you see his eyes he was a werewolf.**

_Which meant he was supernatural. And how in the hell are you so calm Bella is going to kill you when she finds out Mason._

_**I'm so calm because Jeremy is not…**_

Lexi and I walk in and I cut Mason off smirking as Jeremy starts to twitch on the couch behind Damon and Stefan.

"Bella, Jeremy is dead" Damon states looking at me sadly

"No he's not he going to come back" I say hiding my smirk as Jeremy opens his eyes and stand up quietly looking around.

"Bella he was supernatural and werewolves don't come back from the dead except for Mason. But he's a vampire werewolf freak." Damon says trying to be funny about the situation.

"I guess that makes me a freak to then." Jeremy says behind Damon smirking. Damon almost jumps out of his pants along with Stefan. Jeremy laughs then walks over to me and kiss me passionately. I pull back smirking then walk over to Mike and bite into his neck smiling. I pull back and throw him to Jeremy. He latches on to his neck as he stares into my eyes drinking down the sweet blood of Mike Newton. I would be lying if I said that didn't turn me on.

"Delicious" Jeremy moans out as his fangs retract and veins leave his face. He pushes Mike out the way and walks over to me pulling me into another kiss. Damon just had to interrupt when it was getting good.

"What the hell is going on here? First I kill mason now he's back a freaky vampire/werewolf mix along with baby Gilbert over there. Second who was the black haired girl at the ball that disappeared. And lets not forget Lexi died and she's back" Damon rants on and on.

"I would be the cause of Lexi coming back" says sissy walking through the door with Tyler behind her.

* * *

**SPOV ****_Samantha_**

I walk in the Lockwood office and find Tyler on the floor so I walk over to him flashing my gold eyes. He stands up looking me over curiously so I take my mask off.

"Sam is that you" he ask disbelieving but I can see the hope in his eyes.

"Yes its me I'm back Tyler" I say walking up to him and kiss him " Now its time for you to know my full story"

" OK lets go to my room" he says dragging me along. He pulls me in his room closing the door. I sit on the bed with him and begin my full story.

My name is Samantha Aurora Mikaelson-Salvatore. I was born September 13, 1842 along with my sister Isabella. Unfortunately I was given away after I was born to a coven of witches who raised me and taught me magic when I realized I was a witch. But one night on a full moon when I was 18, I was walking through a field on the way home and I heard howling. All I remember was being bitten repeatedly until I bled to death. I woke up the next day and the witches explained who and what I was. I'm half vampire half witch and a little werewolf. So I went looking for my sister and brothers in Mystic Falls but sadly all I discovered was there funeral taking place. So I traveled the world for a decade and a half thinking they were dead until I was out feeding one day and Bella was there looking at me curiously. She asked why did we look alike except for the hair. We got to talking and we finally realized that we were both twin and looking for the other. We traveled together for 50 years until we went on our own occasionally meeting up. But 20 years ago I discovered a curse called the Sun and Moon curse "its slaves vampires to the sun and werewolves servants of the moon" which requires a moonstone (the rock your father had Tyler), a werewolf, a vampire, and a doppelganger (which happens to be your friend Elena). I never really cared for the curse but my sister did so we did research into the curse and found out that the curse doesn't exist. It is really a curse on our father NiKlaus his mother made his werewolf side dormant so her husband Mikael wouldn't find out about her infidelity but he did. So our father made up the Sun and Moon curse (what a great way to find what your looking for if vampires and werewolves are looking for it). So me and my sister came to Mystic Falls a few years ago to see if we could find it and we did but we also found our soul mates. Your father was to protect the moonstone and Elena. We made the deal and he told us to leave for a while and return in a few years (so here we are).

"Do you have any questions" I ask Tyler who stares at me shocked.

" um… how are you a little of werewolf and were is your sister now and is she a witch vampire wolf?" he asks still a little shocked

"Well I cant transform but if I bite a vampire its fatal to them and on a full moon my strength and speed doubles. And my sister is with our brother at the Salvatore boarding house and she is a vampire, a witch, and a werewolf. Although she can transform into a wolf whenever she wants." I explain to him watching his reaction this information.

"Wait.. Wait so Stefan and Damon are your brothers" her asked wide-eyed

" Yes they are but they are just vampires so don't bite them." I joke at him cause Bella told me Damon is a bit of a ass.

" OK Sam but what am I going to do on the full moon this Friday" he asks worried

"I have that under control but I have something to tell you about your father" I say looking him in the eyes

"What is it Sam" he asks curiously

"Well he had another son which means you have a brother" I say watching as he gets up asking who

"Jeremy Gilbert and he unlocked his gene a few minutes after you so my sister changed him. He is half vampire half werewolf. " I tell him and he looks at me as if he is asking really. I watch as he finally smiles.

"I always wanted a brother and can I be a hybrid. I want to speed forever with you my love" he says sincerely and tackles me to the bed ripping my clothes off. We had sex for a hour then I got up saying we have to go to the boarding house.

"ugh why" he groan out but gets up anyway putting on basketball shorts and a t-shirt.  
I go to his closet and put on a pair of red shorts and a black tank top.

We go downstairs and out to my midnight blue Ferrari and get in speeding to the Boarding house. We arrive and get out walking in the house smirking at everyone.


	8. Poor Bella

**Chapter**8

**SPOV**

"Hello, everybody I'm Samantha Aurora Salvatore and I'm Isabella's twin sister" I say smirking and gazing everyone's shocked and disbelieving faces. I blur to Bella hugging her and jumping around squealing as Tyler makes his way to his brother and uncle.

"How are you sister" she ask smirking at me

" I'm fine but I think our brothers are going to have a heart attack" I say as Damon finally gets over his shock.

"How are you our sister and we have never heard of you" He asks looking at our resemblance.

"Story time" I yell bouncing as Caroline and Bonnie walk through the door with Caroline saying Tyler unlocked the werewolf gene but stops when she sees Tyler smirking at her.

" Bella did the same thing before she told us her story" he says shaking his head ignoring Caroline. I begin my story telling them the same thing I told Tyler leaving out the werewolf part and who my father is and the real curse placed on him.  
_**(A/N: They are letting the events happened the way they are suppose to and not give away to much information. But Jeremy, Tyler, and Mason know the information.)**_

"Wow" Damon, Stefan, Caroline, and Lexi say together but Bonnie is looking suspiciously at me and Bella.

"How is Mason alive" asks Bonnie and everybody nods in agreement

"Bella brought him back. Oh yeah, Bella and me are the two that brought Lexi back also" I say then Lexi blurs over to us hugging us saying thank you repeatedly.

"Why did you bring her back? You didn't even know her." ask Damon and Stefan incredulously not even asking about Mason.

"Actually Sam and I have been watching you guys since the early 1900s" We say smirking thinking about how Stefan met our father and was compelled to forget him.

"We are here to protect Elena and we need allies to do so and we are gathering them." Bella says as walks over to Tyler then she looks back at me asking is it ok to change him in my mind. I say "ask him" back to her as I sit down watching everybody.

"I wish my blood could change Tyler but unfortunately my blood doesn't let me." I think to myself as I get sucked into a past vision

_*****VISION*****_

Elena is walking to her car after the Masquerade Ball talking to somebody on the phone. As she is unlocking her car still on the phone a man in a mask walks up behind her putting her to sleep. He drags her off to a silver car and put her in the trunk driving off.

_*****VISION ENDS****_

* * *

**BPOV**

"We are here to protect Elena and we need allies to do so and we are gathering them" I say as I walk over to Tyler. I look at Sammy and ask her can I change him in her mind and she replies ask him as she sits down.

"Tyler may I" I ask holding up my wrist to him silently asking if he wants to be changed to which. He nods and bites into my wrist sucking out my blood in huge gulps then I snap his neck smirking down at him on the floor.

"Tyler" Caroline and Bonnie scream. Bonnie gets made and tries to give me a brain aneurysm. I smirk at her and say if doesn't work on me then Caroline comes up behind me and stakes me through the heart. And darkness over takes me.

* * *

**JPOV**

I catch Bella as she falls to the floor graying and her veins coming to her face and she lays dead in my arms. I growl pulling the stake out of her and hand it to Mason and he blurs to Caroline staking her in the stomach.

**DPOV**

I run to my sister and rub her face crying over her dead body. I get and grab another stake and go to stake Caroline but Mason stops me saying make her feel pain first. So I stake her in the leg enjoying her screams from the 2 stakes. I watch as Stefan goes to stake Caroline but someone stops him and its…

**SPOV (****Stefan)**

I fall to my knees crying my sisters name. I grab another stake and go to stake Caroline but something stops me and I look back and see…

**BPOV**(**Bonnie**)

I watch as Caroline stakes Bella and she dies in Jeremy arms I smirk. That's what she gets for killing Tyler. I watch a Mason stakes Caroline in the stomach and smirks at her.  
Damon goes to stake her in the heart but Mason stops him whispering something to him. Damon then stakes Caroline in the leg Stefan then gets up and goes to stake Caroline but is stopped by…


	9. How? What? Where? When?

**Chapter 9**

_**Nobody POV**_

"Bella" Damon and Stefan scream shocked as Bonnie mouth hangs open.

"Yes" she answers as if she hasn't been stake in the heart.

"How are you alive" asked Damon as his emotions jump from happy to shocked

"Well I cant die but it will knock me out for a while if the stake is left in me but if it is taking out I will come back immediately" Bella says smugly as Stefan turns around and hugs her along with Damon

_**(A/N: She is born an original so she can't die with a regular wooden stake)**_

Tyler twitches on the floor a little then gets ups just as Samantha gasp coming out of her vision.

"What's wrong" ask Bella and Tyler but she ignores them as she says "someone has kidnapped Elena"

"What" roars everyone in the house except Caroline she is passed out from blood lose.

BPOV(Bonnie)

"who has her" ask Stefan and Damon pissed

"I don't know the man was wearing a mask when he put her in the trunk of a silver car." says Samantha looking down.

" I can do a locator spell to find her all I need is a relatives blood" I say looking around

"I'm her brother" says Jeremy walking to sit down with bella on his lap.

"No, you're her cousin but it will still work" I say to him thinking maybe he forgot about that. Jeremy looks at me like he knows something I don't but don't say anything.

"OK, lets do it" says Bella as she picks up a black guy from the floor and bit into his neck handing him to Tyler.

"Why are you…" I get cut off as Tyler starts lapping up the blood on the sleeping humans neck. He drops the boy to the floor as veins come up under his glowing amber eyes and he opens his mouth showing his fangs.

"What the fuck" I scream jumping back a little frightened. Bella giggles on the couch as Samantha and Tyler disappear in a blur out the door.

"Another hybrid" Bella answers in a "duh" tone.

"Who is the first one then" I ask still a little scared.

"Well, Mason is the first then Jeremy and now Tyler." answers Bella as Mason and Jeremy show there vampire face and glowing eyes.

"Wait how are you cousins with Elena if you're a werewolf. The Gilberts don't have werewolf descendents in the bloodline" I say looking at Jeremy with narrowed eyes.

"Well, you're right about the Gilberts" hey says smirking. He then cuts himself and let it drip in a glass before handing it to me and blurs out the house with Bella. I pull the stakes out of Caroline and wait for her to wake up.

_**TPOV**_

I blur out the house with Sam and into the woods pinning her to a tree kissing her roughly. I rip her clothes off still admiring her body as I smell her arousal. I lean down sucking on her nipple listening to her moans.  
"Fuck me Tyler" she moans ripping my clothes off. I plunge my hard cock deep in her and she screams in pleasure wrapping her legs around me. I thrust in her hard and fast moaning her name as she screams Tyler over and over again.

"I'm cumming Tyler" she screams tightening around my cock. I thrust in her a few more time and cum with her biting into her shoulder marking her as mine. I feel her do the same


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_*****time skip to save Elena*****_  
**BPOV**

Damon, Stefan, Sam, and me walk in the house quietly not wanting to be heard. Sam and I walk in the room just as Elijah whispers human to himself.

"Hello, Elijah" I say emotionless watching my uncle. He turns around probably feeling our power or because he has never heard my voice and I know his name.

"Who are you" and "How do you know my name" he asks in a British accent. I look him over as we smirk walking down the steps to him as Stefan grabs Elena leaving.

"I'm Isabella and this is my sister Samantha. And well I know a lot of thing" I say in a British accent to match him. He looks shocks but covers it well.

"What do you want" he asks looking us over

"The doppelganger is ours she is apart of my family and you can't have her." We say to him flashing our vampire face.

"It can't be, I thought they were only rumors " he says referring to our glowing eyes and vampire face, " but I have only ever seen that face on one other vampire." he finishes shocked

"Would that be NiKlaus?" my sister asks in her British accent smirking at him.

"So does that mean the rumors are true." he ask and we nod walking over to the two vampires that were listening as Elijah stands there shocked.

"I give you death by insanity for kidnapping and trying to give over the doppelganger" I say to Trevor at the same time same says

"I give you death by insanity for kidnapping, hitting, and trying to give over the doppelganger" she says to Rose

"How do you give death by insanity" asks Elijah coming out of shock

"Like this" we say together biting into their shoulder and we blur away from the house leaving Elijah stunned.  
_**(A/N: Werewolf bite to vampire will drive them insane and slowly kill them.)**_

* * *

**EPOV**_**(ELIJAH)**_

"What is a bite going to do that is already healed" Rosemarie asked Trevor

"I don't know but when the blond bit me it felt good" Trevor says forgetting I'm there

"They were part werewolf" I say blurring out the house as they scream **WHAT**.

NiKlaus has twins. So the rumors going the vampire world are slightly off but true and that means that Klaus is either looking for them or doesn't know the rumors are true. I better get to know my niece before Klaus gets here. I wonder why they are protecting the doppelganger and how did they get to know her.

* * *

**JPOV**_**(JASPER)**_

Everyone's emotions have been all over the place since we left Bella. Emmett, Rosalie, and me are the only ones truly depressed. Carlisle pretends to bury his self in his work but his emotions are smug when I mention Bella and Esme the same. Edward and Alice have been spending a lot of time to together. Alice says she's helping him get over Bella but I can tell she is lying. So I'm making my way back to the house from hunting and I hear moaning coming from Alice and I room. I take off running faster than Edward ever ran and bust through the door only to find Alice and Edward having sex on OUR bed.

"OHH EDWARD" she screams out in her shrill voice. They don't even notice me. I leave the room grabbing my guitar and go downstairs. I see Emmett and Rosalie with their bags outside loading up his jeep.

"Where are you guys going?" I ask hoping I can join

"Anywhere but here. Do you want to join us?" asks Rosalie I can feel the hope coming off her too. I put my guitar in the backseat saying sure.

"We can go to Mystic Falls, Virginia" I suggest. I just have this feeling that is where I'm suppose to go.  
"Let's go" Emmett says and we all hop in the jeep headed to Mystic Falls

**DPOV**

I walk in Mystic Grill followed by Isa and Sam we sit at the bar and order a scotch. We look around till my eyes land on three cold one vampires in the back of the place. One was huge like a body builder with curly black hair he had his arm around a blond super model and the last one had dirty blond hair with scars along his whole body as far as I can see but they smell weird than rest of there kind.

The blond male looked at Isa and Sam as if he knew them but couldn't place them. After awhile a look of recognition crossed his face and he gasp and got up walking over to us followed by the other two.

"Sammy, Izzy is it really you" he asks them and they nod and hug him and whisper "Meet us at the Boarding house at 10 tomorrow Jazzy."


	11. Jasper's history

**JPOV**

We left the grill after we saw Izzy and Sammy. Rose and Emmett were a little confused as we arrived at the house we bought in the woods of Mystic Falls. I got out going in the house wondering how I'm going to tell them my secret.

"Jasper, why do you seem nervous" Rosalie asks looking me over

"I think you guys should sit down I have something to tell you" I tell them and they sit down looking me over. I take off the red necklace I'm wearing and my appearance starts to change. My skin begins to get a bit of a tan, my eyes turn a deep shade of blue, and my hair turns a light shade of brown but has blonde in it. Emmett and Rosalie gasp in shock but ask how.

"Well I was born like this September 13, 1842. My name is Jasper Alexander Mikaelson-Salvatore one of the two triplets my mother gave up for adoption. My sisters was named Isabella Bianca Mikaelson and Samantha Aurora Mikaelson-Salvatore two of the triplets. I also had two brothers Damon and Stefan Salvatore. My sisters and I were special we were born half vampire, half werewolf, and half witch/warlock. I was given up to a man and woman who couldn't conceived a child she was a witch and he was a werewolf. My "mother" is the one who taught me of my heritage. My father was half vampire and half werewolf he and my mother had an affair and my sisters and I were the product. Years later I went off to war and that is were I unlocked my werewolf side. I then went "missing" while I clearing out Gallstone. I had to disappear because the full moon was near and if I would have stayed I would have killed everyone. On the night of the full moon I was changing when I killed by a passing vampire. I woke up knowing I was turned into a vampire and a werewolf. I went to stand up but caught a headache falling back down passing out. My grandmother came to me and told me I was a warlock passing the rest of her power to me. I got up and something told me to head to Virginia so that's were I went and found my sisters. I found them and traveled with them until we made it to Texas discovering the newborn wars. I made this necklace to make me look like a cold one and went and fought and became The Major "The God of War". I change Peter and Charlotte in my kind of vampire and also made them a necklace and Lapis Lazuli charm. We eventually went I separate ways and I met the pixie bitch thinking why not free sex but I did still meet up with Tanya Denali. I also must stay my sister is Isabella Marie Swan is Isabella Bianca Mikaelson-Salvatore." I tell them laughing at there shocked expressions.

"Wait if you a vampire then what is a cold one" Rosalie asks coming out of shock.

"Well my kind of vampire is killed by a stake to the heart, we burn in the sun, and have fangs" I say flashing my vampire face. Rosalie jumps a lil and Emmett screams a high-pitch scream.

"If Bella is your sister why didn't you recognize her and were is she now." She asks looking me over.

"My sister has black waist length hair with blonde streaks and electric blue eyes. Oh yeah she is here in Mystic Falls." I answer then a look of realization crosses their face.

"Izzy is Bella" Emmett asks remembering earlier and I nod.

"I want to go see Bella or Izzy" Emmett says and Rosalie nods. "Wait Jasper can you do something to stop the sparkling" Rose asks pointing to the sun outside. I nod and make her and Emmett a Lapis Lazuli necklace giving it to them.

"Thanks Jazz" Rose says and Emmett nods in appreciation. I look at the time and see we have been talking all night and its 9:00. I take a shower and get dressed quickly telling Rose and Em we need to go to the Salvatore Boarding house.


End file.
